


Marriage as a contract

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: Maribelle asks a favour of Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage as a contract

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post AUGUST 2014

"Robin!" The tactician spun round to see Maribelle dragging Lissa by the arm, heading towards him. Before he could offer a verbal response Maribelle spoke again. "Marry Lissa so no other man can steal her from me!"

Robin blinked. He tried to process each word, rolling them in his head just like he did when he tried to infer character from Sumia’s literature. Unfortunately, he had not read any books where women proposed to the man first nor when one did so in name of the other. He came to a blank looking between the two women before him. “Excuse me?”

"I want you to marry Lissa, in writing." Maribelle spoke with such force she expected the tactician to understand – but to him her motive was unclear. "I trust no other man to do this."

Robin almost said yes purely to keep Maribelle’s trust. He was warmed by her trust; she hardly spoke to him unless it was necessary. Maribelle had been so adamant that they kept distance, despite his attempts to raise their friendship.

"Robin, don’t listen to Maribelle." Lissa said, grabbing the tactician’s hands to stand between the two arranging her marriage. "Marriage is for people in love not a contract to prevent men’s leers."

"I think I have read enough books to be aware of the basics of marriage," Robin nodded, slowly pulling his hands from Lissa’s. Robin was not foolish. Marriage was for lovers and he could not see Lissa as someone to love other than as a friend. "And I agree with you, Lissa. Maribelle, I don’t–"

"Of course you don’t," Maribelle cut in, her tongue sharp. "I am the one who’s heart was caught by darling Lissa. She is also caught by mine too. But you would only be marrying her to avert knowledge of our romance to the other nobles."

"Marribelle!" Lissa protested. "What if Robin has someone dear to him."

"It’s fine, Lissa." Robin smiled. "I do not mind, especially if it is to both of your wishes. I’m a tactician before anyone’s lover."

Lissa sighed: How was she supposed to explain their engagement to Chrom?


End file.
